This invention relates to the traffic delineator, in particular, a traffic lane delineator which is adhered at its base to the pavement, and is arranged to self-recover to an upright position, so as to be more effective for drawing the attention of drivers, thereby improving safety. The delineator is so built as to get squeezed when impacted and to recover it's own shape after lapse of impact, so that it's product life span is fully extended and the vehicle collided therewith is substantially unharmful from the impact.
Generally, a delineator that is normally made of metal pipe or P.V.C. pipe and has a reflection sheet is attached thereon has been used for the purpose of drawing the attention of drivers and having the drivers recognize the traffic lanes more accurately, specially at an airport, on a road or in a parking place, thus guaranteeing safety driving.
However, having been made of solid material such as metal or P.V.C. pipe and the like as above describes, the conventional delineator is not only easily broken upon even slight impact, but also the vehicle collided therewith may be damaged, as well as personal injury occur.
For the reasons above stated, the coventional delineator must be exchanged from time to time and therefore significant economic losses have been experienced.
Further, when installing the conventional delineator, since the post and support panel and supplemental support panel are formed in one body, the installation work that is absolutely needed to place the bottom part of the post on the ground with no gap and then bolt it in position is very much troublesome. Furthermore, for the same reason as above stated, it occupies the broad space so that safeguarding and moving it is difficult.